A Steaming Cup of Trouble
by DuctTapeRoses
Summary: A nice coffee shop au mixed with mafia au. Yuri is working through college in a coffee shop when one day the Victor Nikiforov walks into his life. All he gets from then on is trouble. This is my first fanfic in years and I wrote this late at night so its a bit rough, just gonna post it for now and see how it goes.
1. Chapter 1

The shop was busy today, as it was every time it was sunny outside. People flocked to get a cool drink mixed with some caffeine, ya know, just to make it through the day. Yuri put down the cup of coffee and called out the name written on it. How cliche of him to be working through college in a coffee shop, right? But hey, it helped pay the bills and was flexible on hours, a college kid's dream. All his time spent between classes and work left him little time for socializing, he was lucky to have what friends he had, especially with how awkward he was. Don't even bring up a love life, any time Yuri even tried to talk to a guy he became a stuttering mess.

Yuri was blankly going through the motions of making coffee as he thought about all of this when the most handsome man he had ever seen walked through the door of the small shop. The man took off his sunglasses to reveal beautiful, blue eyes that stared right through Yuri. Yuri hadn't seen him come in before so he was not aware of the danger that the man carried. This man was a part of the Russian mafia, very high up, the very top to be precise. Some may wonder why someone so important would walk into a small unknown cafe on his own and his subordinates would answer that he is an asshole and liked to wander off on his own to explore. Victor was a bit of a free-spirit and hated being cooped up all day long. Working out trades and threatening people was fun in its own right but Yakov could handle that on his own. He was going to take some time and look around Detroit before he had to go back to boring meetings.

But back to the matter at hand, to say that this attraction was one-sided would be inaccurate, because just as Yuri couldn't keep his eyes of this stranger, Victor couldn't take his eyes off the cute little brunette hiding behind the counter. He sidled up to the counter where Yuri met to get his order.

"Well hello there," he paused to read Yuri's name tag, "Yuri." Yuri felt a little shiver go down his spine at the that sultry voice.

"Um.. C-can I take y-your order sir?" he stuttered out, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"I'll take an americano and the name is Victor." he said with a smirk. Yuri's face turned bright red as he turned away to start brewing the coffee.

Victor smiled, he thought this boy was adorable. He stepped to the side to watch Yuri make his coffee and took his time eyeing him up and down with no shame. What a delicious body and he would be willing to bet an even better personality. Oh, how he would love to have him. The silver-haired man cocked his head to the side, who said he couldn't have him, Yakov and Yurio weren't here to yell in his ear about what a mistake he was making, so he looked around for a napkin. Victor grabbed one and began to write his private phone number down,very few people had access to this number. He thought about the life he lived and how it could be a dangerous one but, hey he could handle keeping himself safe, so why not one more?

He looked up to find the brunette staring at him, trying to sum up the courage to say his name. He smiled his sweetest smile and held his hand out for the coffee, "Have you forgotten my name already, love? Damn, I must be lacking in my ability to hold your attention," he took his other hand and ran it down Yuri's cheek," I'll have to try much harder." Victor picked up the napkin and placed it it in Yuri's open hand with a wink and walked out.

Yuri looked down at the paper in his and to see a phone number with a little heart and turned even brighter red than before. He watched the man leave and wondered if he would be able to work up the nerve to call, hell even text him. Then sighed knowing that Phichit would make him.


	2. The Text

Yuri stared down at the phone in his hand and sighed for what felt like the billionth time. He didn't do this sort of thing. Like ever. Phichit was the type to text the guy back but Yuri didn't have the nerve for this sort of thing. He thought of what Phichit would say when he got back to the dorm. Oh, how he was dreading it. He paced back in forth in the tiny room before throwing himself down on his bed. He thought back to the cafe and immediately started blushing again. How could that man- Victor, he remembered after a second thought- so shamelessly flirt with him in such a public place? Maybe it was a cultural thing, but it seemed more like an anxiety thing. He really liked Victor, he was so handsome and it was obvious his feelings were reciprocated but just texting him like that. He shook his head rapidly, he just couldn't do it.

Yuri jumped as the door slammed shut loudly. He grabbed his heart dramatically and breathed out, looking over at his roommate who had burst in so startling. "Yuri!" Phichit exclaimed running over to hug his roomie. "You'll never guess what happened today!" Yuri tried to detach himself from Phichit's firm grasp. He liked hugs as much as the next anxious college kid but when Phichit got like this, he would just keep squeezing tighter and tighter in his excitement.

"I heard from Guang Hong that there were models out on the quad so I ran there after class and saw them, you wouldn't believe it, Yuri! Why weren't you there?" Phichit cried loudly into Yuri's ear, on accident of course.

"Phichit, I was at work all evening." Yuri said, while Phichit pouted. He pushed Yuri over further onto his bed and whined.

"But you're allllways working," he grumbled, looking put out. He wasn't wrong, Yuri thought, he did work as much as he could. But his scholarship only covered so much and books are expensive, so he did what he could. "You're just lucky you have the bestest friend in the world who got a selfie with them and loves to show off." He gushed as he pulled out his phone. Phichit unlocked it and went straight to his instagram, which was pretty popular amongst the students. Phichit loved taking pictures, helpful since he was a photography student, and he had a knack for taking the perfect picture. Most of his pictures covered the wall on his side of the room, things like people just doing everyday things to being out in nature.

"Check it and weep," Phichit held the phone to Yuri's face with a wide grin, feeling proud. Yuri gasped quietly and turned away, his ears burning with embarrassment. What did he honestly expect, like to be honest. The picture showed the man he had met earlier just today giving a flirty smile alongside Phichit and another beautiful man with dyed hair and bright green eyes who was winking at the camera. Yuri didn't want to seem jealous, but he was curious about who the stranger was with him. He pushed that thought from his mind, it was of no concern to him when he couldn't even work up the nerve to text the man.

Yuri's eyes flicked down to the phone in his hand and back to the dilemma, debating whether he should ask what to do. Phichit, as observant as ever, noticed this pause in attention, not to mention Yuri's lack of comment on his photo, and yanked Yuri's phone out of his hand with a laugh. Yuri was of the few who didn't have a lock on his phone for whatever reason, maybe he was just a little too trusting. "Yuri's so mean to me, not even caring about my picture and now hiding things from me… Oh, like a boy's number." Phichit raised an eyebrow at Yuri's quickly reddening face. Yuri tried to yank the phone back from the other boy but was easily pushed away.

Phichit skipped over to his own bunk and took a closer look at the number. "I haven't heard of this Victor before, have you been hiding him from me?" Phichit eyes opened wide and he collapsed down on the bed, "Is my dear Yuri growing into his rebellious phase? Hiding men, secret rendezvous, what's next?"

Yuri sighed and shook his head. "You know I wouldn't be able to hide anyone from you, you're way too nosy." He said, sticking out his tongue playfully. Then he turned more serious, "I actually was going to talk to you about him when you came back, Phichit. H-he's.. um. the guy in your picture, the blonde one. He came into the cafe today and gave me his number, I've been trying to figure out if I should text him." Yuri looked down at his hands, unable to meet Phichit's eyes. Phichit was astonished, what a coincidence that he would have already met Yuri's future boyfriend (at least that's who he would become if Phichit had anything to do with things). He tapped the number to open a new message and thought about what he could say that would sound like Yuri, knowing his friend he didn't actually say anything when given the number so he wouldn't want to sound too out of character.

-Hi, its the boy from the coffee shop, this is Victor, right?- Phichit nodded with pride at the text as he pressed the send button. Nobody could have crafted a more Yuri-like message than that. The phone made a wooshing sound signalling that the message had sent and Yuri's head snapped up in a panic. "You didn't." He said, disbelieving. Yuri ran over to the other boy's bed and wrenched the phone from his hands. "You did," he stared at the innocent enough message in horror. The brunette felt like he could just crawl in a hole and die at this point.

"You know you wanted to talk to him, so I was just giving you a push in the right direction." Yuri was about to retort when a ding sounded from his phone. He looked down and slowly unlocked the phone.

-Yuurrriiii3 I was wondering when you would text me!-


End file.
